Methanol and water-vapor injection kits or accessory packages of the prior art require the end user, often a novice or unskilled mechanic to cut existing hoses and the like in automotive pollution control systems, insert T-couplings in these cut lines, adjust needle valves and perform other unfamiliar tasks in order to self-install such devices in his automobile.
Such unfamiliar operations cause consternation and confusion to the purchasers, often requiring them to contract for installation, thus incurring labor costs which defeat or exceed the cost savings which are achieved by buying such equipment directly and installing it by one's own efforts.